


Not Your Everyday Occurences

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Unexpected", pure fluff with minor angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Everyday Occurences

**Author's Note:**

> With dedication and thanks to [](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/profile)[**fiareynne**](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/), I think she knows why.

Wesley chose the same restaurant he had taken Buffy to on their first 'date' for the occasion. It had been over a month since he'd told her he loved her, since she'd revealed her pregnancy. He'd wanted to do the right thing then and there, but he knew that Buffy would have been spooked.

She had asked him to move in with her, though. He'd taken that as a sign. He knew how he felt about her he was certain she felt the same about him, so he was fairly confident that if he asked she would say yes. She arrived late, but brimming with energy. She must have come straight from patrolling, though the lack of blood indicated that she'd only faced vampires.

"So, what's the occasion?" she asked, sitting down.

Wesley handed her a glass of sparkling cider.

"First, a toast. To us."

"To us."

As she sipped, Wesley pulled out the box in his pocket. Buffy's eyes grew wide and she put down the glass.

"Wes…."

"Buffy, you know how I feel about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would have asked you regardless of…."

"The baby," she finished. "Wes, I…I don't know."

"I can wait as long as you need, Buffy."  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy awoke to find Wesley gone from their bed the next day, a note left on the table saying he needed to prepare for a class but that he loved her. She called up Willow and asked to meet her at the library. She needed to talk to her best friend. She loved Wesley, but what he hadn't asked of her was a big step.

"Buffy! What's the what?" Willow asked crossing over to her.

Buffy smiled as Willow sat down next to her.

"You ever think you'd get married, Will?"

Willow stared at her open-mouthed before answering.

"Xander and I were married by Jesse when we were six, but I don't think that's what you meant. For a while I thought that Oz and I would, but…."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But can I ask what brought this all on?"

"I think Wesley was going to propose last night."

"You think?" Willow replied. "Either he did or he didn't, there really isn't a middle ground when it comes to that kind of thing."

"Well, he had the box out, but never said the words. I told him I didn't know."

"You think he's asking because of the baby."

Buffy shook her head. "He said he would have asked even if I wasn't pregnant."

"Do you love him?"

"I do, Will, but I've been there before, how do I know that this time…."

"Things will be different?" Willow finished. She took Buffy's hand. "You don't. But that's the thing about love, Buffy. I love Kennedy, but it's different from the way I loved Oz and Tara. The heart has an extraordinary capacity for love. Only you can decide if and when you're ready to say yes should Wesley actually ever get the chance to say the words."

"Thanks Will."

"I'm always here for you, Buffy, you just have to ask."

They stood and hugged, Buffy holding on just a bit tighter, thankful her best friends were back in her life.  
                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wesley had been disappointed that Buffy hadn't given him an answer, but he understood why. She'd had many involvements in her short life. Buffy likely was wary of trusting her heart again. She also had no way to be certain he hadn't asked her because of the baby.

Wesley himself had fancied himself in love before, with Virginia and then Winifred. But he knew deep down that he had found the real thing with Buffy. He had known the moment that Angel had confronted him in his office. That's why he'd gone home to obtain his grandmother's ring from the vault. After that night he left it in a drawer at the cottage.

It had been two weeks since the dinner and still no answer, but Wesley was willing to wait forever for Buffy. One day, returning to the cottage after the last of his classes he noticed the drawer he'd been keeping the ring in was open.

"I'm home, Buffy."

"In here," came the reply from the kitchen.

Wesley made his way to her and saw the box lying on the table, Buffy holding the ring in her fingers. He continued forward, slowly.

"It was my grandmother's," he commented.

"It's beautiful and really…romantic."

He came up beside her and took the ring gently. He went to one knee and took her hand. It seemed only natural.

"Buffy, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Wes, yes."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood to kiss her. She returned it with a hug and then pulled him into the bedroom.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy had asked Willow and Dawn to stand with her at the wedding and both had said yes. She was going to ask Giles to walk her down the aisle, but he'd already agreed to be Wesley's best man. Buffy didn't really want to try and find her father and she was debating about asking Robin to do the honors when she was interrupted by Xander.

"Knock, knock," he said, rapping gently on her office door.

"Xander, come on in."

"How's my favorite mom-to-be?"

"Better now that it's afternoon."

"Morning sickness?"

"And how, but you didn't come here to listen to me whine. What can I do for you?"

Xander sat on the corner of her desk. "Actually, it's what I can do for you. Heard you might need some help walking down the proverbial aisle."

Buffy stood and walked around to him.

"Xander, really?"

"Really. Nothing but the best for one of my girls."

Buffy threw her arms around him in a hug. He returned it gently.

"Thanks, Xand."

"Anything for you, Buff."  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. It was going to be a small affair, if inviting every Slayer and Watcher could be considered small. Giles had offered to contact the archbishop, but they'd both declined, preferring to use someone local. As it was the nearby church was barely big enough to hold everyone.

It was over all too quickly and the reception was loud, boisterous and full of joy. The Scoobies presented them with very personal gifts. Willow offered a protection spell for Buffy and the baby; Dawn, unlimited babysitting services, Xander had pulled out his old carpentry skills and made a crib and a chest for the baby's things. Angel, while unable to attend, had sent a bouquet of flowers with a card that provided the account number for a trust fund he'd set up. Giles had given them his house in Bath for two weeks in lieu of a honeymoon.

They bundled into a limousine as the party was winding down.

"I love you, Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce."

"And I love you, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce," she replied, pulling him close.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy crossed the courtyard, mini-Slayers and Watchers waving as she passed. She smiled at all of them, happy to see all their smiles and hear their well wishes. Being six months pregnant meant she was the center of attention at the Council, but it was for a good reason. It was the boost everyone needed to keep fighting. And there was no end to the supply of baby names.

Wesley tried to persuade her on Wesley Jr, if it was a boy but she'd put her foot down firmly on that. Current favorites were Cordelia and Jesse, but Buffy wasn't sure. Naming her baby after anyone they knew could cause problems, so she'd been looking into Wesley's family tree for ideas.

She reached his office and pushed open the door, gazing at her husband as he leaned over his desk. She resisted the urge to jump him.

"You look good," she said.

He stood and turned, smiling.

"Buffy, love, you shouldn't be on your feet."

He came over and led her to the small sofa.

"Wes, Slayer here, I'm fine, really. Though you playing protective is kind of hot."

"Yes, but there hasn't been an instance of a pregnant Slayer in centuries, and I love you, so I'm worried   
about you."

"Which is incredibly sweet, but I got a clean bill of health at my last doctor's visit."

Wesley bent to kiss her, one hand cupping her cheek, the other protectively on her stomach. Buffy pulled him closer, her hands running over his chest. She moaned against his mouth before he pulled away.

"Buffy, I have a class in twenty minutes."

She pouted. "You're the teacher, you could cancel it."

Wesley frowned. "Yes, but weren't you the one who lectured me on responsibility last week?"

"And since when do you listen to me?"

"Since quite a while ago, but I can cancel the rest of schedule and we can spend the rest of the afternoon together."

"Promise?"

"I promise. You should rest here," he said.

"No can do. I promised Giles I would make an appearance at his class in ten minutes."

Wes looked at her in annoyance.

"And you wanted me to cancel my class?"

"I'm a wicked person, yes I know. But I will see you after your class, here, okay?"

Wesley stood and held out a hand for Buffy. She took it as he helped her stand.

"Yes, okay, but take it easy."

"I always do."  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Willow paced the waiting area of the Council's clinic, the other Scoobies sitting in the available chairs. Dawn was knitting was looked like a blanket, Xander was using a two way radio to keep tabs on the Slayers who were patrolling the town and Giles was making note of the occasion in his Watcher's diary, he was after all, Buffy's Watcher.

"Shouldn't it be over by now?" Willow asked "It's been fifteen hours, shouldn't we know something?"

Giles looked up, closing his diary with a sigh.

"Willow, do sit down. I'm sure Wesley will let us know the moment the baby is born. It is my understanding that first children can take a while to make an appearance."

"I can't sit, my best friend is having a baby and I'm going to be an aunt."

"So am I," Dawn commented. "But you don't see me wearing a hole in the floor."

"But it's Buffy."

"She'll be fine, Will," Xander said.

"She is fine."

Everyone turned to see Wesley standing there, looking exhausted but happy. However, his left hand was in   
a splint.

"Wes, what happened?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, your sister has a…rather firm grip."

"So?" Giles prompted.

"Oh, yes, it's a boy. We've named him Tanner, a seldom used family name."

"Can we….?" Willow asked.

"Yes, come, come, Buffy should be, uh, more presentable by now."

The Scoobies packed up their things and followed Wesley down the hall. Buffy was in bed, holding her son. She looked up and smiled at everyone. She turned Tanner a little to face everyone.

"Tanner, meet your aunts Willow and Dawn and your uncles Giles and Xander."

Wesley came over and Buffy handed over Tanner to him. He cradled him gently, bringing him over to the others so they could greet the newest member of their family. Dawn reached out to caress his cheek, wiping a small tear away from the corner of her eye.

"Buffy, he's beautiful. I just wish…."

"Me too," she answered, knowing they were both thinking of their mom.

"Tanner Wyndam-Pryce, the child of an active Slayer and a Watcher. He will be…."

"Giles, if you say 'destined for great things', I swear you won't survive our next training session," Buffy warned.

Giles adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"No, I was going to say he will be a very spoiled and lucky young man with a family such as this one."

"Yes, indeed, he is," Wesley said, returning Tanner to Buffy. "And he will not become a Watcher or anything of the sort unless he wishes to. Neither Buffy nor I have any expectations for him other than he be happy, healthy and loved."

"So you can take any prophecies or saying or writings about him and find a way around them," Buffy said, glaring at Giles.

"Actually, as special as Tanner's birth is, there are no such documents that I could find. Your son will live as normal a life as you can provide for him."

"Well, that's good to know."

"We should leave you alone now," Xander chimed in. "I bet you'd like to get some sleep in while you can."

"We'll be back later, promise," Willow said.

The group all came around giving hugs and handshakes before leaving.

"They're right, Buffy, you should get some sleep," Wesley bent and took Tanner from her again, laying him in the bassinet sitting next to the bed.

"I could sleep," she yawned. "Wake me if Tanner…."

"Yes, yes, sleep, love," Wesley whispered, pulling the blanket up over her, placing a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
